Lying is Punishable
by touchofhope
Summary: Lying to Hook is possibly the worse thing you could do...especially if you're a girl. [Lemon]


You've lived your whole entire life in the Enchanted Forrest. It was… "dandy" to say the least.

Okay…fine. You hated it. All the fairy princess stuff… it made you gag. You were born to be wild! To be free! To be rebellious! But alas you were born into royalty. You had everything you ever "wanted"! Like pretty pink dresses, tiaras, servants, and strong knights coming to woo you every which way. [Okay, so the servants were not THAT bad… but you didn't give a rat's ass about anything else.] You hated the color pink…tiara's were ridiculous in your eyes…and well those "brave" knights were not to your taste…you wanted something more…you wanted to get away from this pink fluffiness and go on an adventure and do things, see things!

And that's what you did...

You were walking along the docks dressed like a boy, so that no one would notice you. You're family had guards running around everywhere trying to find you.

You noticed an abandoned ship at the pier and decided to hide on it till day break.

You climbed onto the ship and found yourself a hidden door at the middle of the ship. You decide to go down it and you find a small room that sleeps two – perfect, you'd just nap here for now.

You lay your head down for a rest and the next thing you know you are being shaken awake by a short stubby man with a red hat.

"Ey! What is a little twerp like you doing in my bunk?! Do you know WHO we are? Just you wait till the captain hears about this."

The stubby guy grabs you by the neck and drags you back on deck where you notice a whole gang of men. You are still partly asleep when the stubby guy throws you onto the ground.

"Captain. I found this boy in my bunk!"

You were just about to jump up and yell at the stubby man that you were not a boy. But then you realized that the ship was moving…you were not on land anymore. You couldn't be to hasty – you were on a ship with about 20-30 grown men.

"*cough* I am sorry! I just needed a place to rest. I…I've ran away from home." You said as you continued to look at the ground.

"A stowaway?" The captain had a rather handsome voice.

You felt the captain bend down near your head, but you still could not see his face.

"Well sorry son, but we have no need for another crew member, throw him overboard Mr. Smee."

You jerked your head upwards at the word 'overboard'. Staring straight into the captain's eyes as Mr. Smee started to drag you away.

Shit.

You knew exactly whose ship you went on. It was the infamous Captain Hook. The cruelest and most daring adventurer in all of the Enchanted Forrest.

"Cap…Captain Hook. Please do not throw me overboard. I can help you on the ship. I can clean…anything." You manage to plead.

Hook put up his hand to have Mr. Smee stop. Then he walked toward you and examined your face. [You hoped that he still saw you as a boy]. Then after awhile of looking at your face, he smirked.

"Well then…you may have a purpose after all. Mr. Smee, take this _boy_ to my cabin and chain him to my desk. I will have a talk with him in a bit."

Hook then walked towards the helm.

You signed a breathe of relief that Hook did not decide to throw you into the sea.

After Mr. Smee left you chained to Hook's desk, you sat on the chair thinking about how lucky you were. You were about to have an adventure of your life! No one knew you were a girl, and you were away from home! Away from the princess life. [Then again you were a bit sad…you would miss your family].

Just then Hook walked through the door. He locked it.

"You know boy…lying is punishable by death."

"Wh..What do you mean?"

"Oh my love…I think you know exactly what I mean." Hook began to walk closer to you.

"No sir. I do not."

Hook stood right in front of you.

"Very well then."

Before you could respond, Hook began to unbutton his jacket. Then the next thing you knew you were staring at the ground, face beet-red, because he had started to take off his shirt.

"What's the matter _boy_?"

"Nothing sir. I just thought I saw something on the ground." You said with your head still facing the ground.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Hook demanded.

You reluctantly looked up. And when you did, Hook was standing much closer to you. His shirt was off and you thought you would just melt. He had a rock hard body. Very chiseled. You couldn't help but stare.

"I knew you were no boy." Hook said as he grabbed you by the shoulders and stood you up.

"Wh..What are you going to do to me now?" You stutter in your normal voice, occasionally glancing down at his torso.

"I did say that lying was punishable by death…BUT because I'm a kind pirate I'll let you off easy."

"Please don't send me back home." You pleaded.

"What? No. You're going to stay here on my ship. From now on you belong to me."

Before you could ask him what he meant, he kissed you on your neck. You instantly became weak at the knees. The sensation was ecstatic. You felt goosebumps all over your body.

Then Hook whispered in your ear, "You will do as I say. Or else…".

You didn't need to [or want to] ask what he meant by "or else". You just wanted more.

Hook unchained you from the desk and began to take off your rags. One by one, he began to expose your soft delicate skin.

When you were completely naked, he grabs you by your waist and lifted you up on top of his desk.

He unbuttoned his pants and you saw how excited he was. He took your legs and spread them. Then he took his cock and rubbed it against you. You felt a tingling sensation spread through your body. You loved it. You wanted more.

He began to aggressively kiss your neck as he rubbed his throbbing cock on you. Then out of nowhere he forced himself in you. You screamed with pain and pleasure. You didn't know how to feel, it hurt but then again it felt so good.

You let out a loud moan as he slowly brought himself out of you.

You felt Hook smirk as he continued to kiss you.

He then went deep inside you and kept it there. You could feel him throbbing. You wanted him to move. But he didn't. Instead he grabbed you by your waist and picked you up. Then walked you to his bed.

You moaned every time he took a step. You wanted more. You wanted him.

He continued to stay inside of you as he laid you on the bed. He was on top of you moving his hips slowly as he caressed and kiss your breasts.

You moaned. This felt great but you wanted more.

You grabbed his head and pulled it up to yours.

"Please… Please punish me for lying." You whispered.

Hook smirked, and then banged his hard cock into you. You moaned in pleasure. He continued to thrust. In and out. In and out.

He kept going.

Harder and Faster.

In and out.

In and out…until you felt this surge of ecstasy throughout your whole body. You threw your head back and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You wanted this feeling to last forever.

As the feel passed, you felt Hook come out of you and lay next to you breathing heavily.

As you slowed your breathing, you realized you were going to enjoy this adventure.


End file.
